Nuova Generazione!
by Caellum
Summary: Ienari se consideraba afortunado de ser el futuro Don de la Familia. Ser el heredero tenía muchas ventajas, como por ejemplo que nunca se le negaba nada. Claro que él no contaba con el entrenamiento espartano de Reborn, sus caóticos amigos, ni las miles de peleas en las que se iba a ver involucrado. Nadie le había advertido esa parte.


Ienari Sawada respiró hondo al oír la mención de su nombre. Podía sentir las miradas siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, oír la respiración, casi tan nerviosa como la suya, de sus Guardianes a su espalda, e incluso era capaz de percibir la forma en que una de las Familias más recientes intentaba situarse al frente, seguramente para conseguir una mejor posición en la Alianza. Sin embargo hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Era consciente de que, si se dejaba arrastrar por el nerviosismo, no sería capaz de avanzar hasta su padre, y entonces no obtendría la herencia de forma oficial. Y luego Reborn lo asesinaría por arruinar uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, por lo que fallar no estaba entre sus planes. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en su padre y poner un pie delante del otro. No parecía muy díficil.

La sala que estaba siendo utilizada para la Ceremonia estaba en el jardín de la mansión. Era espaciosa, tenía grandes ventanales situados a cada lado, y, resaltando en las paredes, que habían sido pintadas de blanco, ondeaban diferentes estandartes con el símbolo de la Familia Vongola, la Fundación y CEDEF. Los invitados habían ocupado los laterales de la sala para tener una mejor visión de los que formarían parte de la Nueva Generación, e Ienari estaba seguro de que ahora mismo estaban juzgándolos. Probablemente analizando si Vongola sería debilitada con los nuevos Guardianes. Ienari sintió un nuevo ramalazo de nerviosismo, e intentó ignorarlo mientras volvía a concentrarse en su padre.

Tsunayoshi estaba al frente de sus propios Guardianes, observando toda la sala con un aire de calma y determinación. Parecía estar bastante relajado, aunque Ienari podía ver que sus hombros se habían tensado ligeramente. Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño. Su padre solo actuaba así cuando su hiper intuición estaba involucrada, y eso nunca traía nada bueno. Ienari sacudió la cabeza. No tenía tiempo de pensar en ése tipo de cosas. Tenía una Ceremonia que completar.

El camino hasta la Décima Generación, o Neo Primera en realidad, fue largo y tortuoso, y cuando finalmente tuvo que detenerse para que su padre le hiciera entrega de los anillos, Ienari se sentía incluso más nervioso que al principio. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no demostrar sus verdaderas emociones mientras le sostenía la mirada a su padre - que no estaba actuando como su padre, sino como Neo Vongola Primo, lo que no ayudaba en _nada_ al adolescente. Hayato estaba de pie al lado de Tsunayoshi, y a su izquierda se encontraba Takeshi. El resto de los Guardianes se habían situado un paso por detrás de ellos, e incluso Reborn estaba ahí, aunque un poco más atrás, en calidad de asesor interno. Incluso Hibari y Mukuro se encontraban ahí, sin pelearse ni haciendo amagos de atacar al otro, lo que era un milagro en sí mismo. Y aumentaba la presión que sentía Ienari. Si ni siquiera ese dúo iba a arruinar el momento, entonces él no tenía excusa. Alejando la mirada del trío - especialmente de _Reborn_, o acabaría sufriendo un colapso nervioso solo por la mirada que le estaba lanzando -, se concentró en su padre, que había dado un paso al frente y estaba sosteniendo un estuche de madera de aspecto antiguo. Ienari fijó su atención en la cajita.

Si no había entendido mal la explicación, y esperaba no haberlo hecho o sería asesinado por Hayato y Reborn, debido al cambio que habían sufrido los anillos durante el conflicto entre Shimon y Vongola, a partir de ahora cada Generación tendría que pasar por una prueba similar. Los anillos cobrarían la forma que cada Guardián necesitase, ajustándose así a las necesidades de cada generación en particular. El problema era que, en caso de no hacerlo correctamente, podían ser rechazados como Guardianes. Si no se convertía en nada significaría que no habían sido aceptados por los anillos, por lo que no podrían ser reconocidos como Guardianes. Otra cosa más de la que preocuparse. ¿Y si él no era capaz de hacerlo? Su padre lo había conseguido, pero su padre era...era él. Tsunayoshi le dirigió una sonrisa gentil, e hizo un movimiento para indicarles que se acercasen.

Aún sintiéndose un poco entumecido, Ienari dio un paso al frente. Tsunayoshi le dirigió una mirada de reojo antes de dirigirse a toda la sala.

—Este es el momento que todos los presentes habían estado esperando. Finalmente, el candidato al puesto de Neo Vongola Secondo, Ienari Sawada, será declarado el heredero oficial.—la voz de Tsunayoshi resonó en la sala. Ienari frunció el ceño. Tenía que hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo. _Podía_ hacerlo.—Como prueba de su validez como candidato, se le hará entrega, tanto a él como a sus Guardianes, de los anillos Vongola.—continuó mientras enfocaba su mirada en Ienari, tendiéndole la cajita.—Te entrego los anillos, _Secondo_, y que ellos decidan su mereces recibir la herencia.

Ienari deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder girarse para que sus amigos le sonrieran, le dijeran que todo saldría bien, y que estaba claro que lo conseguiría. Pero no podía hacerlo o parecería débil delante de las Familias aliadas. Así que, armándose con todo su valor, Ienari tomó el objeto que le tendían, mientras a su lado, sus propios Guardianes recibían una caja de parte de los anteriores Guardianes. Ahora todo dependía de ellos.

Cerró los ojos, tomó aire, y centró su mirada en lo que ahora parecía ser una piedra, pero era en realidad el _espíritu_ de los anillos, o algo por el estilo. Ienari miró a ambos lados, solo para comprobar que sus amigos también estaban preparados, y asintió. Todo lo que debía hacer era encontrar su voluntad, el motivo por el que luchaba, por el cual quería heredar la Familia, y soltarlo todo en esa piedra. Entonces solo tendría que rezar que el espíritu no fuese quisquilloso y se sintiera conforme con él.

¿Porqué lo hacía? Ienari frunció el ceño. No había pensado en ésa pregunta desde...desde que tenía doce años. A su lado, las Llamas de sus Guardianes habían aparecido; todavía minúsculas, pero estaban ahí. Sería vergonzoso que los Guardianes lo consiguieran y él no, pero Ienari apartó ése pensamiento de su cabeza. Luchaba...luchaba por los ideales de su padre, por convertir Vongola en lo que Giotto había soñado, por sus amigos, por defender todo aquello en lo que creía. Luchaba por igualar a Tsunayoshi e incluso superarlo, por las sonrisas y los buenos momentos. Luchaba para conservar todo éso y para crear nuevas memorias que lo hicieran reír. Ienari asintió para sí, dejó escapar un suspiro, y recordó todos los momentos que había vivido en esos últimos cuatro meses. Todo lo que lo había hecho decidirse, todos los buenos momentos que quería mantener, que _protegería_ a toda costa. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor crecer en su interior.

Y_ recordó_.

**OBJETIVO UNO**

L'erede del cielo

_"__Todos vivimos bajo el mismo cielo,_

_pero no todos tenemos el mismo horizonte."_

**Konrad Adenauer**

Si había algo que Ienari siempre había considerado increíble, era la capacidad de su familia para provocar caos en las situaciones más extravagantes. Mientras se escurría por debajo de la mesa para protegerse de un trozo de tarta de aspecto amenazador, Ienari no pudo sino soltar una pequeña carcajada. ¿Cómo era posible que empezasen una guerra de comida por culpa de un debate sobre piñas? _Piñas_. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con esa gente?

—¡Estúpida vaca, deja de esquivar el helado!

—No es mi culpa que tengas la puntería de un viejo con quince dioptrías, Estupidera.

—Vamos, vamos, no hay necesidad de pelear. ¡Además Hibari tiene razón, Mukuro! Tu pelo _parece_ una piña.

Ienari contuvo una carcajada, deslizándose por debajo de la mesa para alcanzar el plato de patatas, uno de los pocos que no había sido lanzado todavía. Y pensar que ese grupo de adultos formaban parte de las personas más poderosas del mundo. Cualquiera que los viese en ése momento pensaría que era rídiculo. Heh, incluso _él_ pensaba que era ridículo.

—Kufufu...¿debería mostrarte el infierno, Yamamoto Takeshi?

—Hahaha, ¡suena divertido! ¿Es un nuevo parque de atracciones?

Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad ante la ingenuidad de su tío, Ienari continuó en su búsqueda de comida. La nutrición era muy importante en esta edad, así que no debería ser privado de alimento. Ignorando los gritos, risas, y aleatorias explosiones que se oían por encima de la mesa, el chico continuó gateando hasta alcanzar el plato. Tras alzar un brazo en señal de victoria, Ienari intentó coger un par de patatas.

Siendo la palabra clave 'intentó'.

—Lento, lento—canturreó alegremente Aomi, dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida.—¡Las patatas ahora me pertenecen y jamás las dejaré i...! Oh.

Antes de que Aomi tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Kairy le había robado la bandeja de las manos. Con una mirada cargada de seriedad, la joven de pelo albino declaró que las patatas formaban parte de la propiedad de los Gokudera y que no pensaba compartirlas con nadie. Ienari simplemente rodó los ojos. Como si fuera a dejar escapar la comida así como así.

En ese punto los tres se enzarzaron en una guerra debajo de la mesa, en la que no existían alianzas ni amistades. Todo lo que importaba era que había una sola bandeja de comida intacta, y que ninguno tenía en mente la idea de compartir. No es como si no pudieran pedirle al chef que hiciera más platos, pero era mucho más divertido así. Además Reborn les había inculcado desde siempre que en el mundo de la mafia o luchas por tu comida, o te quedas sin ella. Esto parecía perfectamente normal para los tres jóvenes.

—¡Ajá!—exclamó Ienari triunfante tras cinco minutos de pelea.—¡Ahora las patatas son mías! ¡Muajajaja!—demasiado metido en su papel, Ienari se levantó de golpe. Como aún seguía debajo de la mesa lo único que consiguió fue estamparse contra ella.—¡Ow, ow, ow! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Maldita mesa!

Pero eso fue suficiente para que sus dos amigas tuvieran la oportunidad de robarle la bandeja de las manos. Refunfuñando, y ligeramente ofendido porque se hubieran aliado en su contra, Ienari se dejó caer contra una de las sillas y se llevó una patata a la boca. Al final habían acabado por compartir, como siempre, pero era mucho más divertido pelear (algo que podía ser confirmado por los adultos que aún seguían intentando asesinarse con comida).

—¿Dónde está el resto?—preguntó Ienari, asomandose por el borde de la mesa para comprobar que todavía no era seguro salir.—Normalmente estamos todos en la cena.

—Luca está en la sala de entrenamiento con Reborn.—replicó Aomi con una sonrisa. _Te acompaño en el sentimiento_, fue todo lo que pensó Ienari.—Y Ayanami...creo que ha ido a ver a Basil. O algo así.

—Allegra está con la tía Haru, y Suzume acompañó a su padre a una misión de la Fundación.

—¿Así que solo estamos nosotros tres?—preguntó Ienari con una mueca disconforme.—Que aburrido.

—¿Estás insinuando algo?—dijo Kairy dirigiéndole una mirada seria. Ienari sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Kairy rodó los ojos, pero acabó por sonreírle de vuelta.

Finalmente el ruido había descendido lo suficiente para que pareciera seguro asomarse de nuevo, pero ninguno de los tres se movió de su posición. Ienari dibujó una sonrisa antes de tirarse encima de Aomi, con toda la intención de usarla de almohada durante un rato, pero esta se apartó justo a tiempo y el chico acabó golpeándose contra el suelo. Con un semi-gruñido, Ienari se sentó de nuevo. Aomi estaba sonriendo y Kairy había adoptado una expresión de burla. Ienari tuvo que sonreír ante la escena.

Aomi Yamamoto tenía catorce años, pelo azabache y ojos verdes. Mantenía siempre un aire de positivismo y alegría del cual era imposible no contagiarse, más o menos como su padre. Kairy, por otro lado, tenía el mismo cabello plateado que Hayato, pero tenía los ojos azules y una actitud un poco menos cerrada que la de su padre. Ienari era probablemente el más diferente a su padre de los presentes. Había heredado el cabello rubio de su abuelo, pero con el mismo estilo despeinado que el de Tsunayoshi, y tenía los ojos marrones. Sus rasgos se asemejaban más a los de Kyoko, y había heredado la altura de su tío Ryohei. Además Ienari era mucho más bromista, alegre y enérgico de lo que su padre había sido nunca - lo que todavía no se sabía si era bueno o malo.

Tras estirarse con algo de pereza el chico volvió a asomarse a traves del mantel. Una vez comprobado que ya no existía ningún tipo de riesgo, propuso hacer una visita rápida a la cocina.

Por el camino se encontraron a Luca, quién parecía haber salido del mismo infierno por el aspecto agotado que traía. Luca procedió a describir con pelos y señales lo que había hecho, quejarse, y críticar la _clara locura que tenía su padre, porque era totalmente imposible que alguien sobreviviera a ese tipo de entrenamiento._ Kairy declaró entonces que o era un fantasma, o él había sobrevivido, lo que llevó a una discusión entre ambos adolescentes. Ienari y Aomi se limitaron a caminar un par de pasos por delante, ignorando la pelea a sus espaldas. Cuando vives en una mansión rodeado de gente apasionada por las peleas aprendes a convivir con ello. No merecía la pena ni siquiera intentar detenerlos. En el retorcido universo Vongola, pelear y discutir eran sinónimos de apreciarse.

Luca Diconti era un extremadamente activo muchacho de dieciséis años. Su cabello, pelirrojo, se alzaba en puntas que parecían desafiar a la mismísima gravedad, y sus ojos eran totalmente negros. Ienari lo consideraba prácticamente un hermano. Era el único hijo de Reborn, y aunque casi nadie tenía muy claro de dónde había salido o cual era su historia, nunca habían intentado investigarlo. Norma número uno de la mansión: Si Reborn dice algo, es cierto. Y aunque no lo sea, Reborn _conseguirá _que sea la verdad.

—Oh, cierra la boca, _tomboy _Gokudera.—estaba diciendo en ése instante Luca. Todo lo que Ienari pudo hacer fue suspirar. ¿Porqué tenía Luca que usar apodos absurdos?—Al menos _yo_ no...—lo que fuera que iba a decir fue ahogado por el arisco maullido de Dark, el gato de Kairy. Luca le dio un golpecito en la pata.—¿Estás seguro de que es un macho, Kairy? A lo mejor ha tomado ejemplo de su dueña y está _aparentando_.

Ienari se llevó una mano a la frente mientras Aomi se reía como si no hubiera pasado nada. El último comentario consiguió provocar a Kairy, quien decidió que la muerte sería un buen pago por el insulto. En menos de dos segundos, ambos adolescentes estaban atacandose mutuamente en medio del pasillo. Los criados, mostrando un excelente sentido de supervivencia, desaparecieron de la vista a una velocidad inhumana. Ienari suspiró de nuevo. Esa era su vida. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban locos. Ah, _tale è la vite._

_**~Nuova Generazione!~**_

_Cuando era pequeño, mucho más pequeño, Ienari solía pasar horas contemplando el cielo a traves de su ventana. A veces se distraía tanto que Kyoko tenía que ir a asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Kyoko entraría en la habitación con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, pero Ienari no se daría cuenta, enfrascado en el precioso paisaje que el cielo ofrecía. Solo cuando Kyoko se pusiera a su lado, apoyando delicadamente un brazo sobre sus hombros, se daría cuenta el niño de su presencia. E incluso entonces optaría por seguir mirando por la ventana. Kyoko se quedaba ahí, sonriendo y abrazando a su hijo, mientras esperaba a que este decidiera que era hora de ir a cenar. Entonces el niño apartaría la vista de la ventana, la abrazaría, y le pediría que le dejase convertirse en el Cielo, como su padre. Kyoko nunca respondía, pero siempre devolvía el abrazo. _

_No respondía porque ser el Cielo significaba peligro. No respondía porque en el fondo, disimulado bajo una sonrisa, tenía miedo por sus hijos. Nunca decía nada porque sería inútil contra la intuición Vongola. No intentaba detenerlo porque sabía que sería en vano. Los ojos de su hijo brillaban con más fuerza ante la mención de su padre, y Kyoko sabía, muy a su pesar, que algún día tendría que herederar el título del Cielo Vongola. También sabía, mientras veía a su hijo abrazar a su hermana pequeña con una sonrisa, que Ienari seguiría los mismos principios que Tsuna le había enseñado. Y eso la llenaba de un orgullo que podía superar al miedo._

_Por que no importaba cuan fuerte la tempestad, el cielo siempre volvería a brillar._

_**~Nuova Generazione!~**_

_Cuando dije que quería heredar la Familia nadie me advirtió de esto. Me han timado._

Ienari hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sentarse recto mientras pretendía escuchar a la _absolutamente_ aburrida charla que estaban manteniendo su padre y el Don de una de las Familias de la alianza. No estaba seguro de qué estaban hablando - tampoco le importaba en lo más mínimo -, pero Tsunayoshi parecía algo preocupado. Ienari se hubiera interesado, de no ser por que ver a Ayanami intentando apartarse un mechón cobrizo del rostro era mil veces más entretenido. Al parecer su hermana estaba tan interesada en la conversación como él. No era su culpa, de todas formas, ¿a quién se le ocurre encerrar a dos adolescentes en una habitación en un precioso día de primavera? Deberían estar fuera corriendo y jugando, no aquí fingiendo que escuchaban las quejas de algún señor pomposo con barba.

Suzume tenía buena suerte, decidió Ienari. Probablemente heredaría el puesto jefe de la Fundación, pero su padre nunca la forzaba a acudir a este tipo de reuniones. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Kyoya hiciera reuniones. No parecía el tipo de cosa que su tío - al que jamás llamaría tío en voz alta, a menos que tuviera algún tipo de deseo suicida - haría. Sin embargo sí la llevaba a misiones. Decía que esa era la única manera de impedir que se convirtiera en una herbívora. Claro que Kyoya tenía una obsesión con la cadena alimenticia, pero eso era al margen del asunto. Tsuna jamás les había permitido, ni a él ni a Ayanami, poner un pie fuera de la mansión sin algún tipo de compañía. Mucho menos ir a misiones. Ja. Misiones. Ni siquiera había declarado a un heredero de forma oficial todavía. Todo el mundo sabía que, como primogénito, el derecho recaía sobre Ienari, pero su padre jamás se había tomado la molestia de confirmarlo. Al parecer prefería no ponerlos en riesgo, o algo así.

Ienari resopló. Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo. Eran los hijos de _Neo Vongola Primo_, el hombre más poderoso del mundo. O si no, uno de los más poderosos. Además de que consideraban al _maldito mejor asesino del mundo_ como una especie de abuelo. Sus vidas iban a estar en riesgo con o sin heredero oficial. Ridículo.

Un golpe en la nuca lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Ienari soltó un gruñido de forma automática mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona entumecida. Hizo un amago de quejarse, pero Reborn ya se había girado y estaba hablando con una expresión seria con Tsuna. ¿Cuándo había terminado la reunión? Sacudiendo la cabeza, y resignandose a la idea de que Reborn _disfrutaba_ con el sufrimiento ajeno, Ienari decidió desquitarse haciendo lo único que podía hacer.

Tirarle una bolita de papel a Ayanami.

Una solución totalmente madura. Y pacífica.

Hey, eso último era verdad. Al menos él no tiraba granadas.

_Todavía._

Ayanami contraatacó lanzando toda una bola de papel mucho más grande, que probablemente podría haberle hecho un corte de no haberla esquivado, e Ienari se ocultó tras la silla, usándola de escudo. Ayanami se escondió detrás de la cortina de la ventana, que en realidad no tenía demasiado poder defensivo, pero sería suficiente contra las _terribles bolas de papel asesinas._

Su guerra improvisada fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Takeshi y Hayato, ambos con expresiones solemnes. Sin ni siquiera molestarse en saludar a ninguno de los dos hermanos, ambos Guardianes avanzaron directamente hasta Reborn y Tsuna, y empezaron a hablar en susurros con ellos. Fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando parecía ser importante. Lanzándose una mutua mirada de incomprensión, los dos adolescentes se limitaron a observar la escena.

Tsuna estaba apretando los puños en una clara señal de disconformidad, mientras que la expresión de Reborn había sido oscurecida por su fedora. Lo que fuera que estuviese pensando Hayato lo había tensado lo suficiente como para que se mostrase en su espalda, y la habitualmente despreocupada expresión en el rostro de Takeshi había sido cambiada por la máscara inexpresiva que llevaba solo cuando tenía que cumplir una misión. Fuese lo que fuese, el asunto era lo suficientemente serio como para provocar reacciones en los cuatro, y eso significaba problemas.

Justo cuando la discusión parecía estar alcanzado su punto máximo, Tsuna dejó caer los hombros de golpe. Susurró un par de palabras más a los otros tres adultos y, al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubieran ensayado, estos se giraron hacia Ayanami e Ienari, quienes inconscientemente dieron un paso hacia atrás. No sabían de qué estaban hablando, pero seguro que no era nada bueno. Fuera lo que fuera no querían verse involucrados. Pero ya era tarde para éso. Reborn sacudió levemente la cabeza dando su aprovación, y Takeshi se encogió de hombros con un cierto aire turbado. Hayato murmuró algo hacia Tsuna, quién asintió aunque no del todo convencido.

—Ha habido varios ataques contra las Familias de la alianza. Al parecer, son un grupo insurrecto que quiere aprovechar la "debilidad" de los Vongola para derrotarnos.—Tsuna frunció el ceño con frustración.—La única forma que tenemos ahora mismo de asentar nuestro poder es declarar a los herederos de forma oficial. Tenemos que adelantar la Ceremonia de Herencia. Tenemos cuatro meses como máximo.

Ienari estaba seguro de que su padre seguía hablando. Lo veía mover la boca, pero no salía ningún sonido de ella. O al menos él no era capaz de escucharlo. Su cerebro se había quedado estancado repitiendo la última frase que había sido capaz de procesar. ¿En cuatro meses? ¿Así, de golpe? ¿En serio? Pero si llevaba _años_ intentando convencerlo de que ya estaba listo. ¿Hacerlo de forma tan abrupta? Era incluso anticlimático.

—...sabes que ya hemos elegido. Esto es lo que queremos.—estaba diciendo Ayanami en ése instante, e Ienari parpadeó confundido. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ya se había vuelto a perder. Demonios.—Así que deja de preocuparte, papá.

_¿Eh?_ Miró a su alrededor, totalmente desubicado. Quizá fuera porque su cerebro había decidido desconectar, o simplemente porque la mera idea de heredar a la Familia de forma _oficial_ por fin era emocionante. O puede que simplemente fuese en los genes Sawada. Que más daba. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua en ése instante.

**BANG**

—¡Woah!—por puro acto reflejo, Ienari se apartó a tiempo de esquivar la bala. Parpadeando, miró a su alrededor en busca del culpable. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho.—¡Cazzo*! ¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?

—Tenías cara de idiota.—replicó Reborn encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—...¿qué clase de razón es esa para DISPARAR a...? Ah, olvídalo.—Ienari se cruzó de brazos con aire ofendido.—Psicópata espartano...—masculló.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Yo?—sonrisa inocente.—No sé de que me hablas, nonno*.—y aunque en ése momento Ienari le estaba dirigiendo una mirada entre ofendida y divertida, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente agradecido. Por absurdo que pareciera, ése tipo de acciones - tan cotidianas para él - servían para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.—Como sea. Papá, ¿qué quieres decir?

Ayanami se situó al lado de su hermano mayor para demostrar su nula intención de abandonar la sala. Tsuna, comprendiendo que hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a conseguir nada, suspiró. A fin de cuentas siempre había prometido dejarles elegir que tipo de vida preferirían. Y si ambos optaban por el camino de la mafia tendría que aceptarlo. Por mucho que le disgustase la idea.

—Su principal motivación es nuestra falta de heredero oficial, tanto de CEDEF como de Vongola. Nosotros nos encargaremos de investigarlo y detenerlos, pero necesitamos una forma de acallar los rumores, o podría derivar una guerra.—Ienari frunció el ceño. Eso sería definitivamente malo.—El día uno de septiembre seréis declarados los herederos oficiales para CEDEF y Neo Vongola Secondo.

Cuatro meses. Cuatro largos meses en los que tendría que elegir a sus Guardianes. No parecía tan díficil. Ienari sonrió con confianza. Claro que podía hacerlo. Llevaba toda su vida esperando por este momento.

—Por supuesto, esto implica que empezarás tu entrenamiento conmigo.—agregó Reborn con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.—No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ti.

_¡Eso es precisamente lo que preocupa!_

Ayanami se puso de puntillas para pasarle un brazo por los hombros con una sonrisa amistosa. Ienari la miró de reojo y no pudo sino relajarse. Por muy espartano que fuera Reborn, seguía siendo el mejor en todo lo que hacía. Era imposible que algo saliera mal, ¿no?

* * *

_Cazzo* - Joder_

_Nonno* - Abuelo_

_Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo que es en realidad un prólogo~ Siento si se ha hecho un poco pesado, el primer capítulo siempre me cuesta más que el resto. Anyway~ dejad vuestros comentarios, críticas, e ideas de lo que debería pasarle a la Nueva Generación. ¡Todo se acepta en esta tómbola! ...No, espera, no es una tómbola. Oh well~ See you!~_

_PD: Siento mucho la tardanza. Mi ordenador cayó presa de un virus y tardaron siglos en arreglarlo. Además hoy iba a subirlo por la mañana, pero un grupo de locos (que se llaman a sí mismos mi familia y amigos) me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa(en realidad es el 31...pero no voy a estar). Fue llegar a mi casa y encontrarme gente everywhere~ En fin! Espero que os haya gustado!~ (aunque no esté del todo bien)_


End file.
